Bhind district
Bhind District (Hindi: भिंड) is a district of Madhya Pradesh state in central India of Chambal division. The town of Bhind is the district headquarters. The town has a high level of illiteracy. Bhind District is situated in Chambal region in the northwest of the state. The geographical coordinates of the district are Latitude 26°36' N and Longitude 78°46' E. It is bounded by Agra, Etawah, Jalaun and Jhansi districts of Uttar Pradesh state to the north and the east, and the Madhya Pradesh districts of Datia to the south, Gwalior to the southwest, and Morena to the west. The geography of the district is characterized by uneven ravines, plain fertile fields and scanty forests. The total area of the district is 4,459 km². The soil of Bhind is very fertile and is drained by the Chambal, Kali Sind, Kunwari or Kwari, Pahuj and Baisali rivers and by an extensive canal system. Formerly there were four tehsils, Bhind, Mehgaon, Gohad and Lahar, but at present there are seven tehsils: Bhind, Ater, Mehgaon, Gohad, Lahar, Mihona, and Raun. The district is part of the Chambal Division. Bhagirath Prasad Singh a dalit is an MP from Bhind. However Bhind is a Rajput, Gurjar and Yadav dominated region.http://planningcommission.nic.in/reports/sereport/ser/bndel/stdy_bndel.pdf History The district is named after the mythological Hindu saint Vibhandak Rishi, also called Bhindi Rishi. During Vedic period this region was ruled by Yadu, the son of King Yayati. Historically during Mahabharat Era, this region was under the reign of Chedi King Shishupal. King Yadav Krishna later established Yadav rule in this area. During Mahajanapada period Chedi had a prominent position.In 6th sentury Suraj sen kachwaha of Kachwaha dynasty built the Gwalior Fort and establish rule in gwalior.in 10th century when duleh ray of gwalior moved his rule to Jaipur State his younger brother bisaldev moved to bhind and defeated Mevatis of Datia district.. Later on royal rajput rajawat defeated Chandels and brought Bhind under Chauhan Dynasty. The State of Madhya Bharat was formally inaugurated by Jawaharlal Nehru, the then Prime Minister of India, on 28 May 1948 at Gwalior. Scindia and Holkar were sworn in as the Rajpramukh and Up-Rajpramukh, respectively. It was decided to divide the Union into six districts and Bhind was one among them. As a result of reorganization of the states Madhya Bharat was added to Madhya Pradesh state on 1 November 1956. Mythology and history * Ganesh mandir is an ancient Ganesh temple built at the ghats of Gauri pond. * Dandraua Hanuman Mandir is an ancient Hanuman mandir. Hanuman ji is best known as Dr . Hanuman. * Alampur is a town known for the ancient Chhatri of Malhar Rao Holkar built in 1766. * Vankhandeshwar mandir is an ancient Shivalaya built by Prithviraj Chauhan. * Naarada (Lahar) is the place where mythological saint Maharshi Narada prayed. * Maharshi Bhindee Bhind was the ground of Maharshi Bhindee's dacoit life. * Pandari is a village in Bhind Tehsil, where Pandavas took refuge during Agyatvas period of their banishment. Pandari is originated from the word Pandav Vati. * Lavan is a village in Bhind Tehsil, birthplace of "Vishnudas", who was the predecessor to Tulsidas for Ram Katha (Story of Rama), he was also named "Sahajnath". * Bhawani Gauri Sarover is a pond built at Bhind town by Pritivi Raj Chauhan. * Machhand is a village in Mihona Tehsil, noted as the place of penance of Machhendranath, the Guru of Guru Gorakhnath. * Bijpuri is a village in Bhind Tehsil, known for the Samadhi of Sage Gwalav, after which Gopachal fort came to be known as Gwalior Fort. * Boreshwar is a temple in Ater Tehsil at Dulhagan village and contains an ancient Shiva temple. * Sapad-Sammana are villages on the banks of river Chambal where Mythological sage Shringi Rishi's Ashram was situated. Shringi Rishi performed 'Putreshti Yagya' for king Dasharath. * Mehoni village was the capital of Bundelkhand during 10th-13th century known as Veerghar ruled by King Veerpal Bundela. * Chilonga Village is situated on the bank of Chambal River, and is notable for the residential town of Bhadauria (Clan Of Ancient Ruler Rajput Of Bhind and other area of Chambal) and for Shala Wale BaBa's Ashram. * Pidora is a small village near Bhind notable for the contributions of Shri Aasharam Chaudhary (Motebaba) and Shri Rajaram Samadhiya to a school, hospital, post office and other developments in the village. * Andor is a village near to Chheemaka village. * Bhadawar Maharaj's Fort situated in Ater town near by Bhind. Ater Fort is from the Bhadauria dynasty. * Ratan gard * Barhad is the name derived from many Bnayan tree in this place. There is also a Vishnu Mandir which is more than 500 years old. * Sage parashurama was born near Bhind. * Bhatmaspura village has an ancient temple of iksha purna hanuman ji and shivji, gadaiya bali kamna purna durga. There are two ponds near the temple. * Gohdupura Village has an ancient village, pure name is Gouhad pura (Gau= cow had= extreme) Barua Brahmins located there. Ravines (Hindi-बीहड़) This region is identified by rest of India by its extensive ravines. The ravines created by gully erosion, are heavily under soil loss. The Government of Madhya Pradesh has tried to check this soil erosion and expansion of ravines by the means of watershed development and by aerial-seeding for plants like Prosopis, Acacia, and Jatropha in the ravines. Demographics According to the 2011 census Bhind District had a population of 1,703,562, roughly equal to the nation of The Gambia or the US state of Nebraska. This gives it a ranking of 286th in India (out of a total of 640). The district has a population density of . Its population growth rate over the decade 2001-2011 was 19.25%. Bhind has a sex ratio of 838 females for every 1000 males, and a literacy rate of 76.59%. Notable Personalities 1. Paan Singh Tomar: Born in the village of Bhidosa near Porsa, a small city in the Morena district, he was an Indian soldier, athlete and Chambal Valley dacoit. A Hindi movie, Paan Singh Tomar was made based on his life. He was shot dead in 1981. 2. Ramker singh kushwah: born in village sindos (सिन्डौस).he is a retired teacher and selected as highest qualified teacher in his time Tourist attractions Chhatri of Malhar Rao Holkar, Alampur Maharani Ahilya Bai Holkar built the chhatri of Malhar Rao Holkar at Alampur in Bhind district in 1766 A.D. It is marked by carvings. It is built on the pattern of the chhatris of Holkar rulers at Indore. Shri Rawatpura Dham The temple of Hindu Lord Hanuman is situated at Lahar tehsil of Bhind. This place is known as Rawatpura Dham and is under in Lahar tehsil. Fort of Ater The Fort of Ater is located near Ater town, 35 km from Bhind and 40 km from Porsa. It was built by the Bhadauria kings Badan Singh, Maha Singh and Bakhat Singh in 1664-1668. The fort is situated on the banks of the Chambal River. There is a Kali temple situated at Maghera village in Ater tehsil, 15 km from Ater fort was built by Puruvanshi samaj in 1681. Jain temples The temple of Lord Mahavira is situated at Barason in Mehgaon tehsil. In Jain tradition, it is among the Atishaya kshetra, i.e. places where lord Mahavira visited during his journey after getting Kaivalya (Ultimate Realization) and miraculous events took place. It is situated 14 km from Bhind town. Other Atishaya kshetra are Jain temple of Lord Nemi Nath at Pavai near Bhind town and Lord Parswa Nath at Barahi, which is 20 km from Bhind at the Bhind-Etawah district border on the bank of the Chambal. An ancient holy place called "Digambar jain Parasnath Jinalaya" is situated in the village of Simar Biragma, about 20 km from Bhind and approximately 6 km from Atishaya kshetra Barason. There are approximately 60 Jain temples in Bhind town itself. Mata Renuka Temple An ancient temple is situated at Jamdara village in Gohad tehsil, 45 km from Bhind, which was thought to be built by the mythological sage Parashurama. Narad Dev Temple An ancient temple of God Narad Dev is situated on the banks of the Kali Sindh. It can be reached by Lahaar Madori road, and is around 1km from Madori. National Chambal (Gharial) Wildlife Sanctuary National Chambal (Gharial) Wildlife Sanctuary is situated on the Chambal River, and is inhabited by crocodiles, ghariyals, Ganges Dolphins, and migratory birds. A boat cruise is organised by local forest officials. The sanctuary is from Bhind town. Gohad Fort This fort at Gohad was built by the Jat king Maha Singh in the 16th century. Government offices are currently situated on its premises. Sun Temple The Sun temple, also known as Balaji Temple, is situated from Bhind at Balaji near Mihona Tehsil. Ancient Dandraua Temple This is a temple to the Hindu God Hanuman, believed to possess curing powers. Worshipers go to the temple every Tuesday and Saturday. Another Panchmukhi Hanuman mandir in Heerapura 10 km from Lahar. Jamana Wale Hanuman Ji This is a temple (Bajrang Bali). Malanpur Malanpur is the fast growing modern industrial area in Bhind District near Gwalior in Gohad tehsil, 65 km from Bhind town. Its industries include modern automobiles, bicycles, soaps and detergents, electronics, and food and dairy products. Sindos (सिन्डौस)- a village with highest literacy with 90% of population is litrated .Also a shiv temple name as kudreshwar mahadev (कुड़रेश्वर महादेव) References External links *Bhind District Category:Districts of Madhya Pradesh Category:Bhind district Category:Districts in India